


Dawn of Time

by WindyRein



Series: How does your garden grow? [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Gammas, Gen, Madness, Magic, POV Third Person, Slice of Past Life, Something like reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she gasped awake for the second time, there were tears running down her face and she knew. She had to stop forgetting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn of Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a review that kicked me in the butt enough to actually go through all the incomplete bits and pieces of this series that I have and hey, here's something that was basically just hanging around waiting for a read-through after some time-awarded distance. Hope you enjoy :)  
> Also, there's another piece that's pretty much finished and just waiting for editing and general writer angsting/anxiety but that'll happen sometime in the future I think :D
> 
> Also, also, remember that ritual Deaton mentioned in [silver bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/891205)? Read on to find out.

When she gasped awake for the second time, there were tears running down her face and she knew. She had to stop forgetting.

When she awoke for the last time her hands were covered with the blood of her most beloved and she swore on Mother Moon and Father Earth that she would find a way. She would find a way and stop forgetting and know why she felt the way she did, why she did what she did. She would find a way and probably regret it later but she couldn’t forget.

***

Later, much, much later, she thinks about that day hundreds of years _(millennia of millennia)_ ago and reminisces about the world being filled with Magick and how finding a way had been so very easy back then. Back then when everyone believed in witchcraft and magic and gods and the pureness of a virgin soul. _(she didn’t kill a virgin if that’s what you’re thinking)_

She remembers the anger and hopelessness. She remembers the desperate need to find an answer. She remembers sobbing with relief when she found one. _(and she remembers thinking how hard it had been and scoffs at her past self)_

She remembers dancing with dark moonlight and letting the madness consume her for a night every month. She remembers a sorrow that filled her and hollowed out her every bone. She remembers a decade filled with manic depression and everyone avoiding her for it.

She remembers regretting it and rejoicing in it but now...

Now she can only be glad no matter how bitter and broken the years have made her.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, tell me if I've missed a tag or a warning or something :) and ask all the questions you want, I don't mind ^^


End file.
